realmsofmorrowfandomcom-20200216-history
Languages
= Common Languages = These languages are often spoken far-and-wide, though they often do not possess the nuance to discuss truly in-depth topics and philosophies. * Common: Faerun. Written in Thorass. * Dethek: Faerun. Dethek serves as a sort of "dwarven common" among the people of Moradin, allowing them to understand one another despite differences in regional racial languages, to say nothing of giving outsiders a language to speak to them respectfully while keeping them ignorant of necessary clan-only communications. Written in Dethek. * Espruar: Faerun. Originally the tongue of the moon elves, Espruar has become something of a lingua franca among elvenkind, providing a common language for its speakers. Written in Espruar. * Undercommon: Underdark. Written in Espruar. * Serusan: Sea of Fallen Stars (Aquatic). Written in Espruar. Regional Languages of Faerun Alphabets of the Realms These are the primary alphabets used to express written language. Most languages use one of these in writing. Proficiency with a given language also imparts proficiency with the written alphabet, although this doesn't allow someone to read other languages written in that alphabet - they can simply recognize the use of the alphabet in a way that is strange to them. * Thorass: An ancient near-universal language of the long-ago Realms, Thorass has fallen into extinction (see "Dead Languages" below). It is frequently found on tombs and other ancient structures, but most relevantly is the alphabet used in Common and a great many regional languages. * Dethek: The dwarven alphabet is a series of runic letters perfect for etching into an enduring surface with a chisel and hammer. The Dethek language is used to of course write the dwarven languages, and can be used to render Common and a handful of other tongues as well. It has drifted into use by a number of southern Faerunian regional languages thanks to the influence of gold dwarven traders and the dwarves of the Earthfast Mountains. * Espruar: The swirling, artistic alphabet of the silver elves is half communication and half decoration. It can be used to write any of the elven languages, as well as Common and most regional languages. * Ruathlek: A sigil-based language of illusionists derived from High Tongue, Ruathlek can be used for both magical notation and normal communication; indeed, it is often used to disguise magical writings as something mundane. * High Tongue: Arcane Spellcasters Only; Automatic. An ancient language now deeply fragmented and incomplete, the High Tongue is the language of arcane spellcasting. Those who wield such power automatically know it, as part of their immersion in such magics, and those without it do not learn it save in rare instances (see "Auld Wyrmish" below). * Draconic: A written language derived from the High Tongue, no one knows who truly innovated this written script. It is best known for its use among dragons, however, and so it bears their name. It is a jagged, runic language equally easily carved by the talons of dragons or painted with fine calligraphic brushes. Draconic is more common in the South, where fine painted calligraphic excellence is treasured. * Celestial & Infernal: These languages are primarily symbolic in expression, relying on hieroglyphic-like images to communicate their meaning. Though they are derived from the languages of angels and infernal creatures alike, they are much debased from the Supernal and Abyssal languages used by the creatures who serve the gods. * Dead Alphabets: There are a number of dead alphabets, as well, used to write languages that are usually long extinct. These include Imaskari (the script of the Imaskari peoples, used to render the language Roushoum in writing) and Hamarfae (an elven script used to communicate the nuances of the Elven High Magical language, Seldruin). * Aglarondan: Aglarond, Altumbel, Chessenta, the Dragon Coast, Impiltur, Mulhorand, Rashmen, Thesk, the Vast. A regional tongue of eastern Faerun, and the official language of Aglarond. Aglarondan is a derivitive language of Thorass, and is in the same family as Turmic. Written with Espruar. * Akalan: Chult. A minor regional language spoken on the Chultan peninsula. Written in Thorass. * Akurian: Chult. A regional language spoken in the southern Chultan peninsula. Written in Thorass. * Alambit: Altumbel. A regional language spoken by the people of Altumbel and surrounding environs. Written in Thorass. * Alarric: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Allesian: Ashane, Thesk. A regional language of Ashane and Thesk, with a number of dialects, including Ashane and Golden Allesian. Written in Thorass. * Alzhedo: Amn, Chult, Calimshan, the Lake of Steam, Lapaliiya, Lantan, the Nelanther Isles, the North (mostly Waterdeep, among dwarves, elves and gnomes), the Shaar, Tashalar, Tethyr, Tharsult, the Western Heartlands (among halflings and planetouched), Underdark (Old Shanatar), the Wealdath. A regional tongue of southwest Faerun, and the main language of Calimshan. Alzhedo is derived from Untheric and is in the same family as Midani. Sages believe that it shares some traits with the language of the elemental plane of air, as well. Written with Thorass. * Andt: Cormyr. The language of the marsh drovers in Cormyr's Farsea Swamp. Written with Thorass. * Auld Cormanthan: the Great Dale. A regional language spoken by the folk of the Great Dale. Written with Thorass. * Bothii: the North (Northern). This is the language, related to Illuskan, spoken by the peoples of the Uthgardt and Hartsvale. Written with Thorass. * Chardic: Damara, Vaasa. A regional language of Damara and Vaasa. Written in Thorass. * Chessic: Chessenta. Language of modern Chessenta. Written with Thorass. * Chondathan: Amn, Chondath, Cormyr, the Dalelands, the Dragon Coast, the (civilized) North, Sembia, Sword Coast, Tethyr, Western Heartlands, Vilhon Reach. An immensely ubiquitous language throughout most of central and northern Faerun. Chondathan is derived from Thorass, and is related to Cormanthan and Northern. Written with Thorass. * Chultan: Calimshan, Chult, Lapaliiya, Nimbral, Samarach, Tashalar, Tharsult, Thindol. A regional dialect of southern Faerun, and the main language of Chult and Samarach. Tribes in the Chultan jungles often speak Tabaxi, a language related to Chultan and named for the jaguar people of those jungles. Written with Draconic. * Cormanthan: Cormyr, the Dalelands, Sembia. A regional Thorass-based tongue descended from an ancient elven dialect around the forest of Cormanthyr. It has largely fallen out of favor, and is now nearly a dead language, maintained mostly by rural folk and sages. Written with Espruar originally, but mostly with Thorass today. * Cosh: Nelanther Isles. A vulgar patois made up of slang terms, euphemisms and outright degeneration of the Waelan language, used by smugglers and very rural folk in the Nelanther Isles. Written in Thorass. * Damaran: Aglarond, Altumbel, the Anauroch, Cormyr, the Dalelands, Damara, the Dragon Coast, the Great Dale, the Great Glacier, the Hordelands, Impiltur, the Moonsea, Narfell, Rashemen, the Ride, Sembia, the Sandovar, Thay, Thesk, Vaasa, the Vast, the Vilhon Reach. A regional language of northeast Faerun and the official language of the kingdom of Damara. Damaran is an old language, descended from Ulou, the precursor language of Netherese. Written with Dethek. * Dambrathan: Channath Vale, Dambrath, Halruaan, Luiren, Nimbral, the Shaar. A regional tongue of southern Faerun, and the official language of the kingdom of Dambrath. Written with Espruar. * Devic: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * D'tarig: Anauroch. The tribal language of the D'tarig people of southeastern Anauroch, D'tarig is a throaty tongue that is part of the Uluo language family (along with languages such as Damaran and lost Netherese). * Durpari: Durpar, the Golden Water, Luiren, Mulhorand, Nimbral, the Shaar. A regional tongue of southeastern Faerun, and the official language of Durpar. Interestingly, it is also known by many Shou expatriates in Faerun. Written with Thorass. * Durpari-Shaartan Patois: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Easting: Impiltur, the Vast. A regional language in eastern Faerun. Written in Thorass. * Erakic: The Ride. The language of the barbarians of the Ride. Written in Thorass. * Gurri: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Halruaan: Channath Vale, Dambrath, the Golden Water, Halruaa, Lapaliiya, Nimbral, the Shaar. The official language of Halruaa and a regional language of southern Faerun. Halruaan is part of the Uluo language of families, along with Damaran and D'tarig. Written with Draconic. * Illuskan: Moonshae Isles, the North (barbarians, Luskan, Mintarn), Ruathym. A regional language that traces back to the Illusk Empire, and is largely spoken by barbarian folk and a few cities in the North, as well as the Moonshaes. Written with Thorass. * Imaskari, Eastern: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Imaskari, Northern: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Imaskari, Southern: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Lantanese: Lantan, Nelanther Isles, Tethyr. A regional tongue of southern Faerun, and the official language of Lantan. Written with Draconic. * Maran: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Midani: Anauroch (Bedine). The language of the ancient homeland of the Bedine people. Written with Thorass, as they lost their original written language. * Muhjuri: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Mulhorandi: Chessenta, Mulhorand, Murghom, Semphark, Thay. A regional language of eastern Faerun, and the official language of both Muhorand and Thay. Mulhorandi derives from a language family called Rauric, along with Untheric. Written with Celestial, although the Thayan dialect of Mulhorandi utilizes Infernal in its writings. * Naric: Narfell. The regional language of the Nars people of Narfell. Written in Thorass. * Northern: the North. A regional language spoken mostly around the Ten Towns, Neverwinter, Waterdeep, Nesme and Llorkh. A fairly simple tongue largely going out of style, replaced by Chondathan and Common. Written in Thorass. * Rasallesian: Rashemen. One of several languages spoken in Rashemen. Written in Thorass. * Rashemi: Rashemen. An ancient language spoken almost exclusively in Rashemen. Written with Thorass. * Raurindi: Raurin. A rare tribal language spoken by the people of the Raurin. Written in Thorass. * Reghedjic: the North (Spine of the World). A language spoken by the Reghedmen of the Icewind Dale and other lands north of the Spine of the World. It is named for the Reghed Glacier, and is related to Illuskan. Written in Thorass. * Ruathlek: Illusionists, Followers of Lliira, Nimbral. An illusionist trade language used by the peoples of Nimbral. It is related to Netherese. Written in Ruathlek. * Sespechian: Sespech, the Shining Plains. A regional language of Sespech and the Shining Plains. Written in Thorass. * Shaaran: Amn, Calimshan, Chondalwood, Chult, Dambrath, Great Rift, Halruaa, Lake of Steam, Lapaliiya, Luiren, the Nelanther Isles, Sembia, Sespech, the Shaar, Talashar, Turmish, Unther, the Vilhon Reach, the Wealdath. The dominant regional language in southern Faerun, and the dominant language in the Shaar. Written with Dethek. * Shaartan: the Shaar, the Lake of Steam, Lapaliiya, Tharsult. A minor regional language spoken in southern Faerun. Written in Thorass. * Sossic: Sossal. The language of the Sossrim peoples, related to the Rashemi. Written in Thorass. * Tashalan: Black & Mhair Jungles, Samarach, Tashalar, Thindol. The official language of the city-states of Tashalar, and hardly spoken elsewhere, Tashalan has roots in Netherese, and shares many linguistic traits with Chultan. Written with Dethek. * Telpi: Dragon Coast, Pirate Isles. A regional language spoken by the peoples of the Dragon Coast and Pirate Isles, including forming the basis of the pidgin spoken on the Pirate Isles. Written in Thorass. * Tharian: Moonsea (North and West). A regional language spoken by the Zhentish and around Phlan, Melvaunt, Glistern and the like. Written in Thorass. * Thorass: Amn, Tethyr. A regional language descended from Auld Thorass. This language is in extensive use in Amn and Tethyr, where it has a number of various dialects (all comprehensible, if odd to the ear, to speakers of other Thorass dialects). * Thorasta: Western Heartlands. A regional tongue spoken mostly between the Way Inn and Beregost, and Baldur's Gate to Hillsedge. Written in Thorass. * Tuigan: Hordelands. The common language of the tribes of the Hordelands. Written with Thorass. * Turmic: Turmish, Great Glacier. A relatively small-scope regional language spoken almost excusively in Turmish and the few folk on the Great Glacier. Written with Thorass. * Uloushinn: Anauroch. One of the native tongues of the Bedine of Anauroch, a blending of their original Midani with the tongues of Netheril they found in the deserts. Written with Thorass. * Uluik: Sea of Moving Ice:' A tribal language in little use save by those who originated it, the Ulutiuns and Ice Hunters of the Sea of Moving Ice. Written in Thorass. * Ulutiun: Great Glacier, Sea of Moving Ice. A tribal language used by the Ulutiun peoples of the Great Glacier and Sea of Moving Ice. Written in Thorass. * Untheric: Chessenta, Unther. Untheric derives from an ancient language family called Rauric, along with Mulhorandi. Untheric was once spoken as a primary language in Chessenta, but has been relegated to a secondary language over the years, albeit one of polite society and bureaucracy. Written with Dethek. * Waelan: Moonshae Isles. A unique, lilting tongue that shares some traits with Sylvan, as well as the language of druids (Drueidan, under Trade Languages, below). Written in Thorass. Beyond Faerun * Midani: Zakhara. Written with Midani. * Nexalan: Maztica. Written with Nexalan * Shou: Kara-tur. Written with Shou Language Families Sages organize most known languages into related "Families," based on their origins. Each header is a Family of languages, with the name in bold being the Language Group, italicized entries being the Subgroup and finally the languages themselves. These are inspired by real-world languages (very roughly) in their sound. Those marked with asterices are dead languages. Someone who speaks a language has a chance of understanding someone speaking another language in the same family, group or subgroup, by making an Intelligence test. Success grants basic understanding through a single Interaction; failure means the vocabulary, inflections, syntax and word-usage are too difficult to understand. The DC for this is: Family (DC 20), Group (DC 15),Subgroup (DC 10). Faerunian Languages * Illuski: Germanic/Scandinavian ** Illuski: Bothii, Illuskan, Reghedjic, Truskan*. * Waelan: Celtic ** Waelan: Cosh, Waelan ** Druidic: Daelic (Trade), Drueidan (Trade) * Uluo: Old Prussian/Lithuanian ** Netherese: Loross*, Netherese*, Halruaan, Ruathlek ** High Ulutim: Uluik, Ulutiun ** Low Ulutim: Andt, Erakic, Naric, Rengardt*, Uloushinn ** Chard: Chardic, Damaran, Easting ** D'tarig: D'tarig * Thorass: Latin, Italian, French ** Central Thorass: Auld Cormanthan, Chondathan, Cormanthan, Maiden's Tongue (Trade), Northern, Shadow Cant (Trade), Thorass, Thorasta ** North Thorass: Auld Tharian*, Tharian, Zhentarim Argot (Trade) ** East Thorass: Telpi ** Turmic: Turmic ** Aglarondan: Aglarondan * Chessentan: Greek ** Chessentic: Alambit, Auld Chessic/Alambic*, Thresk*, Chessic ** Akalaic: Akalan, Akurian, Arkian*, Eshowan*, Sespechian, Shaartan, Telfir* * Raumtheran: Slavic, Russian ** Raumtheran: Allesian, Halardrim*, Rasallesian, Sossic Imaskari Languages * Imaskari: Turkish, Mongol ** Ancient Imask: Rauran*, Reian* ** Durpari: Alarric, Devic, Durpari-Shaartan Patois, Raurindi ** Imaskari: Imaskari*, Eastern Imaskari, Gurri, Northern Imaskari, Southern Imaskari ** Lantanna: Lantanese Rauric Languages * Mulani: Ancient Egyptian ** Mulhorandi: Mulhorandi ** Muhjuri: Muhjuri * Untheric: Babylonian, Arabic ** Untheric: Untheric ** Midani: Kadari*, Maran, Midani, Noga* ** Alzho: Alzhedo Chultan Languages * Chultan: Ashanti, Zulu ** Tabaxi: Tabaxi Racial Languages * Aragrakh: Dragons. An ancient language, also known as "Old High Wyrmish", used as a formal ritual language by dragons. Woe to those who are not dragons that are overheard using it by wyrmkind. Written in''Draconic''. * Auld Wyrmish: Dragons. Something of a common tongue among the different breeds of dragon, who each have their own tongues. Also sometimes called "Draconic," it is also spoken by many kobolds and wyverns. Written in Draconic. * Authlan: Wild Dwarves. An ancient and simplified version of Riftspeak, with noticable Authalan and Chultan influences. Written in Dethek, although it is rare to find a literate wild dwarf. * Daraktan: Orcs. A common language spoken by most orcs, although not many of them are literate. It evolved from the now-dead Hulgorkyn language. Written in Dethek. * Deep Drow: Drow Elves. Also called Low Drow or Drowic, this is the common language of the drow. Each community has its own dialect, but can reasonably undertand one another. Written in Espruar. * Drow Sign Language: Drow Elves. A hand-code capable of impressive complexity, used by drow on patrol in the Underdark, or when silence is otherwise needful or useful. * Duergan: Duergar. Originally descended from Shanatan, this language has been deeply affected by the duergars' time in the Underdark. Written in Dethek. * Galenan: Shield Dwarves. The language of the eastern shield dwarves is spoken more frequently by its people, but it is also less pure, having been heavily influenced by Damaran. Written in Dethek. * Ghukliak: Goblins, Hobgoblins, Bugbears. A rough and gutteral language well suited to discussing concepts of violence. Written in Dethek. * Gnim: Gnomes. A staggeringly complex language, filled with all manner of words to discuss nuances of distinction. It is a language excellent for artistic, academic and engineering pursuits; indeed, many sages across the realms consider it to be a "scholar's language". Written in Dethek. * High Drow: Drow Elves. A complex language with its own runic alphabet, it is primarily used by priestesses in ritual context and nobles when they wish to communicate above the heads of the rabble. Written in High Drow. * Jannti: Geniekind. The language of the janns serves as a sort of Common language for geniekind, who are notoriously suspicious about those seeking to learn their individual languages. Jannti can be written in Thorass''or ''Draconic. * Jotun: Giants. A common tongue among giants, and possibly one of the oldest extant languages still in use. It shares roots with Thorass, and is written with Thorass. There are also individual languages based off of Jotun, in use by various giantish subraces (all of which are written in Thorass): ** Jotunalder: Giants. A ritualized language that is highly formalized and stilted. Those who speak Jotun can understand it well enough. ** Jogishk: Ogres. A vulgar patois of Jotun and Common. ** Jotunhaug: Hill and Mountain Giants. A rough, gutteral language which seems to be a corruption of Jotunise. ** Jotunild: Fire Giants. ** Jotunise: Frost Giants. The predecessor language to Jotunhaug. ** Jostunskye: Cloud and Fog Giants. ** Jostunstein: Stone Giants. ** Jotunuvar: Storm Giants. * Kurit: Arctic Dwarves. A dwarven dialect considered much polluted by other dwarves, given the degree it has been influenced by the human Uluik language. Written in Dethek. * Luiric: Halflings of Luiren. Considered the racial language of halflings, it is almost unheard of outside of Luiren, even by halflings themselves. Written in Espruar. * Riftspeak: Gold Dwarves. A truly ancient dialect favored by the dwarves of the Great Rift, who care for and nurture the speaking of this language as carefully as they care for their gold. Written in Dethek. * Shanatan: Shield Dwarves. The language of the western shield dwarves. Sadly, with the near-shattering of dwarven society among the shield dwarves, not many even know the language any more, and only a rare few elders who truly value such things can actually converse in it. Urdunnir dwarves speak on older version of the language. Written in Dethek. * Sylvan: Fey. A subtle language spoken by fey and many other sylvan creatures with close ties to such. Written in Espruar. * Yipyak: Kobolds. A debased form of Auld Wyrmish that serves as a common tongue for kobolds. Written in''Draconic''. Trade Tongues * Daelic: Druids (Moonshae). The language of the druids in service to the Earthmother of the Moonshae islands is distinct from the language that other druids speak, though they do share some concepts. It is never written, a taboo to use of the language. * Drueidan: Druids. The language of druids concerns itself with natural and spiritual concepts, providing a terminology for discussing the nuances of such things missing in other tongues. Speakers of Sylvan can begin to understand such discussions to limited extent. It may be written in Thorass, Espruar or Dethek. * Maiden's Tongue: Dambrath (Priestesses of Loviatar). The ceremonial and secret tongue of the Crintri priestesses of Loviatar in the nation of Dambrath. Written in Thorass. * Ruathlek: Illusionists, Followers of Lliira, Nimbral. A language derived from Netherese innovated by the ancient followers of Lliira and the cabals of illusionists in service to her. The language remains in use as a sort of trade language that many illusionist arcanabula are written in, as well as the language of Nimbral. * Shadow Cant: Shadow Thieves of Amn. Originating with the Northern language, this cant was the secret code of the Shadow Thieves of Waterdeep. When they were cast out of the city and fled to Amn, it took on some other nuances of the local language as well. Northern Cant is a dead language, for all intents and purposes. * Thieves' Cant: Thieves and other Underworld types. A language made up of slang, reference to previous events in the criminal world and innuendo, thieves' cant changes from place to place, season to season. Part of knowing thieves' cant isn't just knowing what to say, as this changes constantly - it is the skill to figure out how to "hook into" the local cant and use it to communicate, a process that takes about an evening's worth of carousing. It has no written form. * Zhentarim Argot: Zhentarim. The secret tongue of the Black Network. It is rarely spoken outside of Zhentarim strongholds, such as the Citadel of the Raven, Darkhold and Zhentil Keep, except by their nefarious agents meeting in secret. Written in Thorass. Dead Languages These languages are truly dead - no mean feat in a world where folk might live hundreds or even thousands of years! No one remembers how they were pronounced or even the majority of their vocabularies. They may turn up in writings here and there that can challenge even the best of sages to attempt a translation, but may not be taken as Language Proficiencies. * Arkian, Eshowan, Telfir: Chult. A trio of long-dead languages spoken in and around the Chultan peninsula. Written in Thorass. * Auld Chessic/Alambic: Chessenta. An ancient language spoken around the area that came to be known as Chessenta, and its environs. It was adopted by the people of Chessenta after they abandoned the Untheric language. Written in Thorass. * Auld Thorass: Early Humanity. The original spoken language of the alphabet of the same name is long dead. Despite this, it shares enough of its structure with Common that those who know it can usually discern what is intended to be communicated when writings in Auld Thorass are found. Simple remnants of this language can occasionally be found in the speech of rural or particularly old speakers of Common, who pepper their speech with "thee's" and "thou's" in a stilted, archaic argot. Written in Thorass. * Auld Tharian: Moonsea (North and West). An ancient tongue spoken around the Moonsea. Long since replaced by the modern Tharian, though they are similar enough that modern readers can usually decipher the rough meaning of inscriptions in Auld Tharian (Intelligence DC 15). Written in Thorass. * Elder Tongue: Dwarves. An ancient language held to be the ur-tongue of all dwarven language. * Halardrim: Rashemen. An ancient tongue spoken in the lands of Rashemen. Written in Thorass. * Hulgorkyn: Orcs. An ancient and now-dead language once used by orcs. Its nuances suggest a higher degree of cultural sophistication than that now possessed by orc-kind. * Imaskari: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Kadari: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Loross: Netheril. The language of the nobility of ancient Netheril, a part of the Ulou language family. * Netherese: Netheril. The language of the ancient Netheril Empire, a part of the ancient Ulou language family. It was spoken primarily by the commoners of the empire. * Noga: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Rauran: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Reian: X''. X. Written in ''XXX. * Rengardt: Netheril. The language of the tribes who roamed the area that later became Netheril. * Roushoum: Imaskari Empire. Ancient language of the Imaskari people, whose ancient Imaskar Empire once spanned what is now Unther, Thay and Mulhorand. Its many varied descendants include the languages of the Durpari, the Rauric family of languages, Raumvira, and the various Tuigan dialects. Written in Imaskari. * Seldruin: Elves. An ancient magical language of the elven peoples, Seldruin was used to enact the now-lost power of Elven High Magic. Written in the Hamarfae language. * Thresk: Chessenta. Another pre-modern Chessentan language, between modern Chessic and Auld Chessic/Alambic. Written in Thorass. * Trusk: Illuskan Empire. The now-dead language of the Illuskan Empire in the North, and the ancestor of modern Illuskan and similar tongues. Written in Thorass. * X: X''. X. Written in ''XXX.